User blog:LordTBT/News:Iowa represents for Redwall
In previous years, some Redwall fans spoke of hosting a Redwall-themed convention for readers of the books, I personally never thought something like this could come to fruition for a variety of reasons: not enough interest, not enough adults to organize such an event, and not enough adults to attend such an event. The idea eventually waned and the originators disappeared. However, I've become aware of something that is probably the closest thing to an entirely Redwall-themed gathering yet; it's for all ages, and it's in Iowa. Described as "Winter Faire at Redwall Abbey," the Musser Public Library located in Muscatine, Iowa is sponsoring an entire weekend dedicated to Redwall events for February 6 and 7, 2010. Here's a rundown of the schedule: Saturday February 6, 2010 Location: Musser Public Library - 10am-5pm *Society of Creative Anachronism (SCA) demonstrates spinning and weaving, knot making, herbal medicine, and arts and sciences of the medieval age. *Medieval Medicine - Edwin Holtum, Curator, Hardin Library for Health Sciences University of Iowa will discuss the use of medicinal plants, roots, and herbs. Samples of actual "medicinals" will be available to see and smell courtesy of a certified herbalist. *Eulenspiegel Puppet Theatre of West Liberty will present two shows and various drop-in workshops. :11am - Till Eulenspiegel and the Education of Donkey :1:30pm - Shadow Puppetry - All ages are invited to create their own shadow puppets and use :them in an improv show. :3pm - Little Red Riding Hood *All day throughout the library there will be different puzzles and word conundrums from the Redwall Riddler book. Location: Muscatine Art Center - 10am-5pm *Rare Books - presented by David Schoonover, Curator of Rare Books and Historian, University of Iowa. *Letter Forms and their Historical Development - presented by Cheryl Jacobsen, adjunct professor of History of Western Lettering at the Iowa Center for the Book. *Heraldry and Calligraphy - All ages are invited to try their hand at the art of the written word in these small, informal classes. *Musica Antiqua - Visit the serpent, the lizard and glockenspiel, authentic replicas of medieval instruments, played by Iowa State early music ensemble in the Music Room. Location: Environmental Learning Center Discovery Center - 10am-5pm *Come and meet the real animals that are Redwall’s main characters - shrews, mice, a badger, and a rabbit, as well as “bad guy” rats, and snakes. *“Missile” Launch - Watch a real trebuchet, built by engineer Tom Niedergeses, fling “missiles” through the air. Then try out our scaled down version and see if you can hit the distance markers! *Archery Display - The Buffalo Bullseyes 4H Club will give safe archery displays. All ages are invited to try their skills with hands on demonstrations. Location: Wesley Family Life Center - 10am-5pm *Stage Combat Demonstrations - Shattock School of Defense will display period weaponry as well as short skits of medieval combat. All ages are invited to watch and participate in juggling and stage fighting workshops. Sunday February 7, 2010 Location: Wesley Family Life Center - 2-5pm *An Afternoon at the Redwall Abbey Great Hall This faux banquet demonstrates a three dimensional picture of a late winter feast. *Enjoy light refreshments selected from the Redwall Cookbook. *William the Bard will regale all ages with medieval tales & songs. *The Mouse-costumed Muscatine Children’s Choir will sing opera excerpts. *Shattock will display and demonstrate medieval weapons and combat techniques. And if all of this wasn't enough, the Pearl City Players Theatrical Society and The Muscatine Children’s and Youth Choirs will be giving a performance of The Legend of Redwall Abbey February 19 - 21. For further event information and directions, check out http://www.redwalliowa.com. Category:Blog posts